So ein Theater!
by Kyrillia
Summary: Die neuste Inszenierung des Staatstheater Mordor! Bitte lest und reviewt!!


Disclaimer: Mittelerde und seine Bewohner gehören J.R.R. Tolkien und auch das Märchen von dem Bösen Wolf und den sieben Geißlein gehört mir natürlich nicht, ich leih sie mir nur mal kurz aus!

Auszug aus dem Theaterprogramm:

Das Staatstheater Mordor präsentiert :

**„Der große, böse Elb und die sieben Orklinge"**

in einer Neufassung von Grumpi Wadenbeisser

**Die Besetzung :**

_Die Mutter :_                 Ugluk, der Uruk-hai

_Die sieben Orklinge:_     Snorg, Dork, Gord, Rorb, Plork, Knort und Morf, allesamt Orks

_Der Elb: _                       Lurtz, der Uruk-hai 

Ein traditionelles Märchen in zwei Akten.

**Premierentag**

In der Ehrenloge:

„Eure Schrecklichkeit, euer persönlicher Gast, Saruman der Weiße ist soeben eingetroffen!"

„Ja, ja ich werde es ihm ausrichten….sofort, eure Bosheit, sofort!"

„Habt ihr noch einen Wunsch? Wie ihr befehlt, mein Lord!"

Eilig zieht Saurons Mund die schweren Samtvorhänge hinter sich zusammen und greift sich den erst besten der herumlungernden Orkdiener, die zu Feier des Tages alle in Livree sind.

„Eine Bloody Mary für Lord Sauron und zwar plötzlich!"

**

_Das Licht wird gedämpft. _

_Empörtes Gemurmel im Parkett_

„Ich kann nichts sehen!"

„Geh runter von meinem Schoß, das ist mein Platz!"

„Sag mal jemand den Ringgeistern, sie sollen die Kapuzen abnehmen, ich kann auch nichts sehen!"

„Kaninchen! Frische rohe Kaninchen!"

„Wer hat den Troll mitgebracht? Haustiere sind im Theater verboten!"

**I. Akt**

Schließlich öffnet sich der Vorhang.

Man sieht eine kleine gemütliche Folterkammer.

_Auftritt der Orkmutter_

_Ugluk betritt die Bühne, stark geschminkt in einem Jutesack mit Rüschen, die Haare zu Zöpfen geflochten._

_(_Begeistertes Johlen und Pfeifen aus dem Publikum)

_Die sieben Orklinge tanzen um ihn/sie herum._

Erzähler: „Es war einmal eine alte Orkfrau, die hatte sieben junge Orklinge und hatte sie lieb, wie eine Mutter ihre Kinder lieb hat. Eines Tages wollte sie in den Wald gehen und Futter holen, da rief sie alle sieben herbei und sprach:"

Ugluk: „Liebe Kinder, ich will hinaus in den Wald, seid auf eurer Hut vor dem Elb; wenn er hereinkommt, so frisst er euch alle mit Haut und Haar. Der Bösewicht verstellt sich oft, aber an seiner lieblichen Stimme und an seinen weißen Händen werdet ihr ihn gleich erkennen."

Orklinge: „Ist schon gut, wir nehmen uns in Acht, geh endlich Futter holen!"

_Abgang Ugluk_

_Auftritt des Elben_

_Lurtz betritt die Bühne, in einem alten, schlecht sitzenden Robin-Hood Kostüm, Hände und Gesicht weiß geschminkt, eine billige, blonde Langhaarperücke auf dem Kopf._

(Entsetztes Schweigen im Publikum)

Lurtz: „Klopf, klopf, jemand zu Hause?" 

          „Macht auf, ihr lieben Kinderlein, eure Mutter ist da und hat jedem von euch etwas mitgebracht!"

Erzähler: „Aber die Orklinge hörten an der lieblichen Stimme, daß es der Elb war!"

Orklinge: „Wir machen nicht auf! Du bist unsere Mutter nicht, die hat eine raue und tiefe Stimme, aber deine Stimme ist hoch und lieblich; du bist der Elb!"

Erzähler: „Da ging der Elb zu einem Krämer und kaufte sich ein großes Stück Sandpapier: das aß er und machte damit seine Stimme rau.

_Man sieht, wie Lurtz bedächtig auf einem Stück Schmirgelpapier herumkaut und mit finsterer Miene hinunterschluckt._

Lurtz: „Macht auf, ihr lieben Kinder, eure Mutter ist da und hat jedem von euch etwas mitgebracht!"

Erzähler: „Aber der Elb hatte seine weiße Hand in das Fenster gelegt, das sahen die Kinder  und riefen"

Orklinge: „Wir machen nicht auf, verdammt noch mal, unsere Mutter hat keine weiße Hand wie du, du bist der Elb!"

_Man sieht Lurtz fluchen und gegen die Tür hämmern._

Erzähler: „Da lief der Elb zu einem Schmied!"

_Eine kleine Esse mit Amboss wird eilig auf die Bühne geschoben, der Schmiedeork versinkt vor Lampenfieber fast im Bretterboden._

Lurtz: „Lass mich meine Hand in deine Esse halten, damit sie schwarz wird!"

_Der Schmiedeork vergisst vor lauter Nervosität seinen Text. Im Hintergrund sieht man den Souffleur aggressiv mit dem Drehbuch winken._

_Entschlossen, die Szene zu retten, steckt Lurtz seine Hand in die Esse._

(Ein entsetztes „Oooouchhh!" geht durch das Publikum)

In der Ehrenloge:

Saruman beugt sich zu Sauron herüber

„Faszinierend! Steht das wirklich so im Drehbuch?"

_Mit Tränen in den Augen humpelt Lurtz ein drittes Mal zur Tür._

Lurtz: „Macht mir auf, Kinder, euer liebes Mütterchen ist heimgekommen und hat jedem von euch etwas aus dem Walde mitgebracht!"

Orklinge: „Zeig uns erst deine Hand, damit wir wissen, daß du unser liebes Mütterchen bist!" 

_Lurtz legt schmerzverzerrten Gesichtes seine verbrannte Hand an das Fenster und die Orklinge öffnen die Tür._

Erzähler: „Wer aber hereinkam, das war der Elb! Sie erschraken und wollten sich verstecken!"

_Man sieht, wie sich Snorg unter der Streckbank, Dork im Sarg, Gord im Ofen, Rorb in der Küche, Plork im Folterzangenschrank, Knort hinter dem Kohlebecken und Morf in der Eisernen Jungfrau verstecken._

_Lurtz betritt den Folterkeller und sieht sich um._

Erzähler: „Aber der Elb fand sie alle und machte nicht langes Federlesen: eins nach dem anderen schluckte er in seinen Rachen; nur das jüngste in der Eisernen Jungfrau, das fand er nicht. Als der Elb seine Lust gebüst hatte, trollte er sich fort, legte sich draußen auf die Müllhalde und fing an zu schlafen."

_Wie sich herausstellt, haben die findigen Kostümschneider einen Sack in das Robin-Hood Kostüm eingenäht, in das Lurtz einen Ork nach dem anderen hineinstopft. (Glücklicherweise hatte der Regisseur sich dazu durchgerungen, die Rollen der Orklinge nur mit wirklich äußerst kleinen Orks zu besetzen!) Schwankend, mit größter Mühe das Gleichgewicht haltend, schleppt sich Lurtz auf die improvisierte Müllhalde, die man schnell gegen die Schmiedeesse ausgetauscht hat und lässt sich auf den Boden plumpsen. Leise Schmerzensschreie sind aus dem Sack zu hören._

Der Vorhang fällt.

Ende des I. Aktes

**

In der Ehrenloge

„Gefällt es euch, Eure Grausamkeit? Was? Ja, natürlich Eure Boshaftigkeit, wie ihr befehlt!"

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, Eure Fiesheit, stets zu euren Diensten!"

Man sieht, wie Saurons Mund aus der Ehrenloge stürmt.

„He du, ja genau! Besorg ein Opernglas für Lord Sauron, aber pronto!! Er hat seine Kontaktlinse in Barad-dur vergessen!"

**

**II. Akt**

Der Vorhang geht auf.

_Auftritt Ugluk, der sich in der leeren Folterkammer umsieht._

(Stürmischer Applaus und Pfiffe aus dem Publikum)

Erzähler: „Nicht lange danach kam die alte Orkfrau aus dem Walde wieder heim. Ach, was musste sie erblicken! Das pure Chaos! Sie suchte ihre Kinder, aber nirgends waren sie zu finden. Sie rief sie nacheinander bei Namen, aber niemand antwortete. Endlich, als sie an das jüngste kam da rief eine erstickte Stimme"

Morf: „Liebe Mutter, ich stecke in der Eisernen Jungfrau! Lass mich raaauuuuuuss!"

Erzähler: „Sie holte es heraus und es erzählte ihr, daß der Elb gekommen wäre und die anderen alle gefressen hätte. Da könnt ihr denken, wie sie über ihre armen Kinder geweint hat!"

_Man sieht, wie Morf Ugluk eine Zwiebel unter die Nase hält. Ugluk schießt dermaßen das Wasser in die Augen, dass seine Schminke verläuft und ihn wie einen Clown aussehen lässt._

Erzähler: „Endlich ging sie in ihrem Kummer hinaus und der jüngste Orkling lief mit. Als sie auf die Müllhalde kam, so lag da der Elb und schnarchte, daß die Halde bebte."

_Man sieht Lurtz ´Bauch´ gefährlich schwanken_.

Ugluk: „Ach Gott, sollten meine armen Kinder, die er zum Abendbrot hinuntergewürgt hat, noch am Leben sein?"

Erzähler: „Da mußte der Orkling nach Haus laufen und aus der Folterkammer Schere, Nadel und Zwirn holen."

_Morf kommt zurückgelaufen und schwingt eine große Heckenschere. Man sieht den Sack stärker zappeln. Erbarmungslos schneidet Ugluk dem schreckerstarrten Lurtz den Sack auf und die Orklinge purzeln heraus. Knort reibt sich den Hintern und wirft Ugluk einen gekränkten Blick zu._

Ugluk: „Jetzt geht und sucht Wackersteine, damit wollen wir dem gottlosen Elb den Bauch füllen, solange er noch im Schlafe liegt!"

Erzähler: „Da schleppten die sieben Orklinge in aller Eile die Steine herbei und steckten sie ihm in den Bauch, soviel sie hineinbringen konnten. Dann nähte ihn die Alte in aller Geschwindigkeit wieder zu, daß er nichts merkte und sich nicht einmal regte.

_Ugluk näht das inzwischen doch sehr ramponierte Robin-Hood Kostüm wieder zusammen._

_Abgang Ugluk und Orklinge_.

Erzähler: „Als der Elb endlich ausgeschlafen hatte, machte er sich auf die Beine und weil ihm die Steine im Magen so großen Durst erregten, so wollte er zu einem Brunnen gehen und trinken!"

_Lurtz rafft sich auf die Beine, mit beiden Händen den mit Steinen gefüllten Sack auf Hüfthöhe haltend. Als er sich aufrichtet hört man laut und deutlich das´Ratsch` einer gekrachten Naht. Während Lurtz unter seiner Schminke dunkelrot anläuft, versucht er sich zum Brunnen zu schleppen und verliert unterwegs ein paar von den kleineren Steinen. _

Lurtz: „Was rumpelt und pumpelt in meinem Bauch herum? Ich meinte, es wären sechs Orklinge, so sind´s lauter Wackerstein!"

_Als er sich auf dem Geländer des (improvisierten) Brunnens abstützt, kracht dieses unter dem Übergewicht zusammen und Lurtz, samt Dekobrunnen, gehen in einer Staubwolke zu Boden._

Erzähler: „Und als er an den Brunnen kam und sich über das Wasser bückte und trinken wollte, da zogen ihn die schweren Steine hinein und er musste jämmerlich ersaufen. Als die sieben Orklinge das sahen, da kamen sie herbeigelaufen und riefen laut"

Orklinge: „Der Elb ist tot! Der Elb ist tot!"

_Man sieht, wie Ugluk und die Orklinge um den eingestürzten Brunnen tanzen. Dabei tritt Dorg unbeabsichtigt auf den Saum von Ugluks Rüschenjutesack, reißt diesen zu Boden und lässt Ugluk im Lendenschurz weitertanzen._

(frenetischer Applaus aus dem Publikum)

Der Vorhang fällt

**Ende des Stücks**

**Auszug aus der Theaterkritik der Mordor´schen Tageszeitung:**

„…..insgesamt eine gelungene Vorstellung. Die Schauspieler hatten etliche Vorhänge, wobei besonders Ugluk, der die Rolle der Orkmutter spielt, besonderen Anklang beim Publikum fand. Auch Grumpi Wadenbeisser, der berühmte Regisseur, gab sich die Ehre und verkündete, daß man in der nächsten Saison wohl mit einer Inszenierung des beliebten Klassikers `Schneeflittchen und die sieben Nazgul´ rechnen könnte………"


End file.
